monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
Alices are a rare, mutant subspecies of the succubus family that possess permanently child-like bodies. Not even aware of their own nature as lustful monsters, they unconsciously give off a pure, virginal aura that drives men to protect them, and eventually, to violate them. However, alice's continue to be oblivious to their effects on men even after the fact, forgetting that anything has happened and continuing to appear - even to themselves - as innocent virgins (In this regard, the houris who serve Eros are similar in natureHouri encyclopedia entry). Being ravaged repeatedly by her 'big brother' will begin to teach an alice's body the pleasure of sex, even if her mind remains innocent. Over time, she will unconsciously learn to respond more lewdly and engage in sexual activities with greater enthusiasm. The creator of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts, is herself an alice, and a lilim by virtue of her mother, the Demon Lord. Alices in general have a special connection to Wonderland and wererabbits; those girls that enter that unique realm begin to keep their memories of sex and can even become pregnant."Wonderland". Monstergirlsredux.com. Retrieved 24 February 2017 Encyclopedia Entry A type of Succubus that has the form of a very young girl. They're a race that arose from sudden mutation, so there are very few of them in existence. It is extremely rare to encounter one. While they are Succubus type monsters, their bodies are always in a “virginal” state. They have almost no knowledge about sex, and they aren’t even aware that men’s spirit energy is what they feed on. For that reason, even though they are a kind of Succubus, they never attack humans. Their disposition is that of a very young human girl, or one even more pure, and more meek. Guided by the instinct of the Succubi, they appear and seek out men. As written above, they don't attack men. They act sweet just like children, and they just want to play together, but their bodies emit a subtle charm magic. Men who spend a lot of time around them end up assaulting them, offering up spirit energy through sexual intercourse. What is unique about this is, just after having sex with a man, their body returns to a “virginal” state and they also lose their memory of what happened. However, their body unconsciously remembers the pleasure they received from the man, the taste of spirit energy, the man's weak point, and the sexual techniques acquired during the encounter, and they also won't forget the parts of the conversation they had during sex that weren't directly related to sex. (For example suppose a man told an Alice “I love you" during sex, even after the deed is done and she goes back to being a virgin, she'll still remember it, and she'll insist “me and onii-chan are lovers.”) And then, each time they have sex, due to their memory, their body will rapidly grow sensitive to pleasure. Naturally, their body will use the techniques learned, and they'll be able to milk even more spirit energy out of the man. Their feelings towards the man will rapidly build up, and as for their “virginity”, at first they'll purely feel that they want to offer their virginity to the man, but then it will rapidly change into something wildly obscene. And then, they grow into even more powerful Succubi, releasing even more powerful charm magic, and possessing superior techniques for pleasing men, while at the same time eternally remaining a pure, innocent little girl. As was the case with the original type of Succubus, men who continue to copulate with them will end up turning into an “incubus”. Unlike the Succubus, the Alice will not capture her man or take him off to a demon realm. However, men who become incubi are already obsessed with them. Protecting them, and giving them spirit energy, will become their most important tasks. On a different note, for some reason they like rabbits. When they spot a Wererabbit busily hopping around, they'll chase after her. Generally the Wererabbit will notice along the way, and end up playing with the Alice. This behavior can be seen in every Alice, but the reason for it is still not completely understood. Book Information :Refer to: Wonderland Q&A Information :Refer to: Kenkou Cross Q&A Trivia * This Monster is based off of the main character in the novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There."Alice's Adventures in Wonderland".Wikipedia.org. Retrieved 24 February 2017Wonderland and all it's inhabitants are inspired directly by Charles Dodgson's book series. Following this, it is reasonable to conclude that the "Alice" monster who shares the same name as the titular character of the Wonderland series, along with a nearly identical wardrobe, is a direct homage. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Alice.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page MGE-Alice.jpg|Unofficial Spanish Page alicejapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Alice.JPG|2nd Revision Encyclopedia Page ALICE.jpg|1st Revision Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Lickingfruit2.jpg|An Imp and an Alice enjoying Licking Fruits. Alice_extra_art_2.jpg|For the most part, they're adored by other monsters. It seems she's doing this behavior taught to her by a lewd succubus "big sister," who claimed “big brother will give you a bunch of hugs.” 296 st alice L.jpg|''The Imperator Doesn't Sleep'' cover |-|Fan Artwork= Alice 1.jpg|By Sudeo alicea.jpg anime_sexyCreatureGif_Alice.gif Alice1.png|By 8COST Alice in u.jpg|Alice found that college student has high tolerance to her charm Red Queen.jpg 47576028 p0.jpg|By 8COST KikiAlice.jpg|By カプサイシン Human_scale_vs_alice.png|Non-Canon, realistic estimate, at 140cm. Alice.jpg|By 8COST Alice_3DGC.png|Alice, Made in 3DCG by Karina Frost.|link=http://i.imgur.com/0yKC98S.png Alice pant.jpg|By 8 COST sample_6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji 1457210071290.jpg|By syannhai-doll 55254352_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55254352 53498953_p0_master1200.jpg|By 空亡 50616066_p0.jpg|By 8-cost 36409217_p0.png CjccFdnVAAAq3sw.jpg Chc4XodU4AA4txa.jpg|By syannhai-doll Alice_Enhanced 2.1.png|Alice Recolor 7616bfc5c335e28244d60795571e2297.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1228218 k20 alice.jpg CbvJvWBUUAEWr-y.jpg|By https://twitter.com/foxlghy8901/status/701375983597662208 syannhai-doll drink_me_by_demonicdarky-d9r4n9y.png|By http://darsiyuu.deviantart.com/art/Drink-Me-589762006 darsiyuu monster_girl_encyclopedia__alice_blown_away_by_dumdodoor-d9t87gj.png|By http://dumdodoor.deviantart.com/art/Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-Alice-Blown-Away-593287363 dumdodoor Alice Fanart.jpeg|Alice Fanart by Coch37|link=http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alice_Fanart.jpeg 73572239_p0.png an_alice__mge_2__by_uradori_dcya9gz.jpg|by Uradori |-|Recolors= AliceRecolor1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Wonderland Category:Gentle